Crazy In Love
by poetic heart 75
Summary: 3 women run into Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Finn Balor in a bar.
1. chapter 1

It's just your typical Friday night. I just got off work and decided to go have a few drinks with my girls. We are at our table when a group of guys randomly walk by our table on the way to the bar. Now, my girl Lydia likes Tall, athletic build guys. So, she notices the Tall dark haired one first.

Lydia: "Hello there."

Elena: "Now, is that a legit "hello" or are you just noticing the scenery again."

Lydia: "Black jeans, leather jacket with the short dark hair in the middle. He looks good from behind."

Elena: "You can have his backside. I like the longer haired one on the left. He's got a nice everything."

Lydia: "Yeah. He looks good too, but I'm drawn to Mr. Leather jacket."

Elena: "He's a WWE fan. That's a Balor Club jacket."

Lydia: "I like him even more. Mr. Dark curly hair, the one you said is nice all over looks familiar to me. I've seen him before. I haven't seen the other two faces yet. So, if I place him I may find a name for my beautiful stranger."

Meanwhile, with the guys

Seth: "Could you wear a more obvious jacket in public?"

Finn: "It's too bloody cold not to wear a jacket and this was the only one I had available. So, I'm not trying to be obvious. Besides, other people where these now too."

Seth: "True point. Dean would wear his DA one in public some times, but not when we are trying to unwind."

Dean: "Leave the guy alone. He's obviously comfortable."

Finn: "Thank you."

Dean: "No worries. Hey, don't look now but there are a couple of hot babes eye balling you two."

Seth: "Oh yeah?"

Dean: "Don't make it obvious, but they are at my two o clock."

Seth makes like he is stretching and spots us at our table talking.

Seth: "Good looking out, married man."

Dean: "Seriously? Since when do you called me married man? You don't call Roman married man."

Seth: "I say it because it bugs you. It doesn't bother Roman. Besides, he's Big Man."

Dean: "Whatever you say, darling."

Seth: "Darling?"

Dean: "Yes. I used to call you the darling baby boy when you were apart of the Authority."

Seth: "I thought you were calling me Renee pet names."

Dean: "Oh hell no. You wish I would."

Meanwhile, Mr. Balor Club jacket has turned his focus to our table.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia: "My object of affection is flirting back with incredible blue eyes."

Elena: "Do you recognize him from anywhere?"

Lydia: "Who cares?"

I knew all three of them. She's not just flirting with some guy in a Balor Club jacket. She's flirting with Finn Balor and his friends are Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. I didn't let on that I knew them and I didn't say anything to Lydia either. Shortly after, drinks show up at our table.

Elena: "OK. Time to break the silence."

Lydia: "He's coming this way."

Elena: "Who, Balor?"

Lydia: "That's what the jacket says.

Maybe his Irish accent will click something in her head.

Finn: "Hello ladies."

Lydia: "Hello Mr. Balor Club World Wide."

Finn: "Yeah. This was the only jacket I had here. So I borrowed it from wardrobe."

Lydia: "No worries. I'm Lydia and this is my girl, Elena."

Finn: "Pleased to meet you both."

I expected a handshake or a nod of recognition. Instead, we both received a kiss on the back of the hand and a smile. Wow, I'm impressed.

Elena: "Your boys can join us. We don't bite."

Finn: "Don't mind them. They are just shy."

I wave them over to our table and they get up.

Dean: "Just a couple of friends drinking some beers."

Seth: "Yeah and your two single friends need some love. That's all this is."

Dean: "I know. I think I'll Uber home. I don't want to be a third wheel."

Seth: "Are you sure? Its still early and you love karaoke."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean: "Tempting but I don't want to be a cock block."

Seth: "No chance of that happening my friend."

Dean: "Thank you. I'm going to call it."

Seth: "All right, dude. Then I'll catch you tomorrow."

Dean: "Yeah. Call me later."

Seth: "Sure thing."

He gives him a man hug and Dean leaves.

Finn: "Ambrose left?"

Seth: "Yeah. He said he didn't want to be a cock block."

Finn: "Since when? He's usually the last one out of here and the first on the karaoke stage."

Seth: "Maybe he's just not feeling it."

Finn: "Maybe. This is Lydia and Elena."

Seth: "I'm Seth. Nice to meet you."

He shook Lydia's hand first and mine next.

Elena: "Does Dean often flea at the sight of attractive women?"

Seth: "Nope. I guess he wasn't feeling social or maybe Renee texted him and he had to go."

Elena: "Could be. The wife card always trumps socializing with attractive women."

Finn: "From what I've seen the only way that happens is if sex is involved because Renee will come join us."

Seth: "That too."

Elena: "So much for famous Ambrose drunken karaoke."


	4. Chapter 4

Finn: "That's not necessarily a bad thing. His singing gets horrible by the third beer."

Lydia: "And how is your singing right now?"

Finn: "Non-existent I'm afraid. I'm not much of a public singer."

Lydia: "Then why don't you join me on the karaoke stage? We can support each other."

Finn: "Oh I don't know, love. You might rethink that after I start singing."

Lydia: "I'm not exactly Mariah Carey here. Let's go."

She grabs his hand and leads him over to the karaoke stage. Finn finishes his drink before following her over to where the folder with the song choices sat. He put his arm around Lydia while she looked through the different songs.

Seth: "I thought this was going to be a painless night."

Elena: "Lydia is pretty good at drunken karaoke. She doesn't need to be drunk to sing good. She just feels less nervous with Finn supporting her. She's not going to force him to do anything he doesn't want to."

Seth: "Oh I'm not worried about Finn and Lydia. I'm talking about you and I listening to the other drunks sing after them."

Elena: "It's called drink along with them. Isn't that what you and Ambrose do?"

Seth: "Yeah. Pretty much."

Elena: "Then let's get some shots and cheer for my girl."

Seth: "You're a beautiful human being."

Elena starts laughing as they order Comic cazie shots and come back to the table.

Finn: "Are you sure about this, love?"

Lydia: "Will you relax? It'll be fun and there are shots waiting for us when we are done."

Finn: "All right."

Of all the songs in the whole library, these two decide to get up and do "Tub Thumping" by Chumbawumba. They come back to the table and Seth starts laughing.

Seth: "Seriously dude? Out of all the songs over there."

Finn: "Don't look at me. I did it for Lydia."

Lydia: "No it wasn't. You said it would get a laugh and nobody would notice your horrible singing. Which isn't true. You have a good singing voice."

Finn: "Thank you, but I still can't sing worth shit."

Lydia: "It's OK. You did fine."

Finn: "You did better then me."

Seth: "You earned your comicazie shot."

He gives Finn and Lydia their shots.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn: "Of all the shots at the bar you two decide on this."

Elena: "I told you an Irish man drinks Irish Whiskey not girlie shots."

Finn: "I'm a Jagerbomb drinker too or Gueniss."

Lydia: "These are my doing. I drink comicazies. This Irish lass can't do too much whiskey."

Finn: "Irish born like me."

Lydia: "Yes. My family came from Dublin. My last name is Slattery. They dropped the o'slattery when my ancestors came to The States."

Finn: "My born name is Fergal Divitt after my father. I took on Finn Balor when I joined NXT and adopted that stage name from an old Irish tale about a guy who slayed Balor the Demon King."

Lydia: "So its an actual tale and not something you made up to scare Rollins"

Finn: "Both actually. If you know the tale I sound like I have split personalities because Finn is the good guy who killed the demon king and Balor is the bad guy who tried to kill him."

Seth: "Sounds like comic book stuff. Classic good verses evil. The battle we all have with ourselves every day."

Elena: "Well said."

She orders another round of shots. This time going for Jamison whiskey instead.

Lydia: "You want to carry me home, don't you Elie."

Elena: "Nope. You have two wrestlers to carry you out of here."

Seth: "Yeah. It's all good. We can Uber back to our hotel."

Elena: "Or home to my house."

Finn: "You're inviting strange men into your home while drunk. You truly are brave."

Lydia: "Our house and your not strange men. You're our guests."

Finn starts smiling noticing Lydia adopting a cute little accent similar to his own as she got excited or the more she drank.

Finn: "There she is. I knew we could wake her up."

Lydia: "Oh, piss off. You can't talk about anyone else having an accent. You damn near don't speak English after awhile."

Seth: "Do you turn into another dialect too?"

Elena: "Nope. I have an all American normal voice like yours. I'm from Chicago."

Seth: "Nice. I like Chicago. They kind of have an accent to non mid-westerners."

Elena: "Yeah. I get that sometimes."


End file.
